


Forces to play with

by Thaly



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish.





	Forces to play with

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just appeared in my mind, as sometimes happens; I just had the urge to write it (when I should be doing something else entirely), so here it is. I thought I could start a series of drabbles about my sons being them. And I thought I should share it.

**i.** Phone

 

The first night Adam spends in college, he’s unable to sleep. During the summer he had grown used to the stillness of The Barns and, now, even the passing cars in campus were enough to jolt him awake every ten minutes. Much to his displease, he was back to those endless hours spent over Saint Agnes, gazing at the ceiling only to be cradled into sleep by Cabeswater.

For years, he had been able to stay awake or fall asleep on his own will. It’s different now. It’s different after spending the whole summer with Ronan. After learning sleep could be a source of wonders, not only a basic human function.

Turning in bed, Adam lays on his side and stares at the glowing numbers shedding a faint red light from his alarm clock. The screen of his cellphone, suddenly bright, is almost enough to startle him.

Ronan.

“Lynch?”

“Parrish, hey”.

“Hey”, Adam hesitates half a heartbeat. “Is everything…?”

“Yeah, all’s good”. Ronan sounds somewhat amused. “Brat kept going on about me needing to call you”. Just the sound of his breathing through the phone is enough for all his muscles to relax, “so are you good?”

“Uh? Oh, yeah. Just… new bed”, Adam is not one to openly complain. Not now, not ever.

Ronan’s laughter sounds too close, too soft, too sad.

“Mine’s too big, you know”, Ronan says. Adam can understand the implied _without you_. “I can dream you a new car in here now”.

 _I fucking miss you so much_ , Adam thinks.

“How about you avoid killing yourself?”

“Yeah, that too”.

“Asshole”.

“Loser”.

“G’night Ronan”, Adam whispers to the phone. “Say hi to Opal for me”.

“Will do”, Ronan breathes, so deep even Adam can feel it, swallowing the words they both will try to avoid out loud, “g’night Adam”.

Once his phone is back on his nightstand, Adam turns to his other side. Breathing heavy, muscles relaxed. And slowly, he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please don't expect regular updates with new drabbles, because 1. I'm a mess regarding dedcation and 2. I'm working in an original project. But sometimes I just gotta go back to my sons, don't I. Hope I see you around soon enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
